


The Raccoon Incident

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Before the toons were born. A raccoon came into the studio causing injuries and chaos.





	The Raccoon Incident

2 years before Bendy and his friends were brought to life. There was an incident at the studio called, the Raccoon Incident. It all started one night, and Henry, Wally and Sammy we're the last three people to leave.

"So Sammy, are you going to join Norman and Joey for drinks tonight?" Henry asked, as he was putting on his coat.

Sammy chuckled. "Not this time. After what Joey did for my birthday, I'm not letting it happen again." He said.

Henry chuckled remembering Sammy's birthday incident. "Alright, well see you tomorrow then." Henry picked up his suitcase and walked out the door.

Sammy chuckled. "See ya." Sammy grabbed his coat and started to walk out the studio. "Hey Franks!" Sammy called out.

"Yeah!" Wally called from the distance.

"Don't forget to lock the door once you leave!"

"I won't!" Wally replied.

"Good!" Sammy then left the studio, leaving Wally alone.

Wally sighed and continued cleaning the studio. After he was done, he got his jacket and walked home, but forgot one, tensely little thing.

The door was still open.

Wally always came to work around the same time as Joey. When he came in, he was introduced by a messy studio, and upset workers. "Wally!" Everyone yelled.

"What? What? What did I do?" Wally asked unsure of the problem in the studio.

"Well someone left the door open, and a raccoon came into the studio!" Joey yelled.

Wally rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. He thought he closed the door before he left, but he guessed he left it open ajar. "So how was it bad?" Wally asked.

Henry showed off ripped papers of drawings for the episodes, Norman showed a ripped hat, Sammy showed his music sheets ruined, and Joey showed off his vest that was torn to shreds.

"Oh that bad." Wally said.

"Yeah." Sammy snapped back. "So now your job is to capture it!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Wally pleaded to Sammy, so the music director won't loose his cool. "I'll do it." Wally followed the destruction trail of the raccoon, he gulped seeing the sights of what this rodent caused in the middle of the night, and was horrified by it.

To him, this was going to take a long time to clean up. Wally didn't notice that footsteps we're following him from behind. With his eyes closed, he swiftly moved his arm to punch whoever was behind him.

"OW!" The person yelled.

Wally opened his eyes, and covered his mouth seeing whom he punched. He punched Sammy, bulls eye right in the nose. "Sammy!"

"Yeah!" Sammy snapped back hold his nose. "Ow." Sammy touched his nose again, and saw some blood started to appear.

"Sammy! I'm so, so, sorry! You sneaked up on me!" Wally yelled.

"I didn't mean too!" Sammy snapped. "We knew you weren't going to do this alone, so we all had to bet, on who can help you, and sadly I'm your pick!"

Wally couldn't take Sammy seriously with him pinching his nose as he talked. He talked in a weird voice that sounded like a bird. He chuckled a bit, but Sammy glared, just to shut him up.

The two heard a scamper coming from one of the rooms. Sammy shushed Wally, and the two tiptoed quietly. Once they made it to the room, they saw the raccoon, trying to make a home with one of the desks. Wally found an empty box with a blanket inside. He handed Sammy the blanket and two went in to capture the raccoon.

"On three." Wally whispered. He held the box tightly, while Sammy held the blanket. "One, two."

"Three!" The two men yelled. Just as they were about to tackle the raccoon, it quickly attacked them. All, Henry, Joey and Norman heard were the screams of pain coming from the janitor and the music director. Each time they heard a scream of anything painful they flinched. Slowly, they backed away continuing hearing the help of the two workers.

Finally, after an hour and scratches the raccoon was finally out of the studio. "Finally. We got it." Wally gasped.

"Never." Sammy mumbled.

"What?"

"Never!" Sammy growled going up to Wally's face. "Talk about this to anyone, ever again."

Wally slowly nodded, as Sammy limped back to his office. After that, no one told the story not to Susie or the toons.


End file.
